Love Blast
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Havers risks her life to save a baby, and Lynley reaction is unexpected.


**Love Blast.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Elisabeth George does. **

**Pairing: Lynley/Havers**

**A/N: okay, guys here is my first attempt for "The Inspector Lynley Mysteries" I hope I won't be too much out of character and that you will like the story just a little bit. I just wish I had discover Lynley before and that there were more episode of it, but that goodness, there are the books**

**Thanks to Nathaniel Parker, Sharon Small and all the others for bringing the characters to life**

**THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN BETAED SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE. THANKS FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION.**

**LOVE BLAST**

"Who's imbecile let her go in there?" Lynley asked forcefully.

"Sir, we tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Have you ever tried to stop DI Havers to do something? That woman is bloody stubborn!"

"I know that thank you!" He simply answered, his tone of voice had lowered slightly.

A loud deflagration could be heard next.

"BARBARA!" Thomas Lynley yelled before he started to run, toward the burning house.

The officer he had just been talking to ran after him, encircling him with his arms, pulling him back forcefully as Tom tried to free himself.

"Sir! There is nothing you can do." The man told him as another smaller explosion could be heard.

Thomas Lynley fell to his knees as the officer let go of him.

Did everyone he care about have to die a horrible way? Were the thought that ran through his mind as he held his face in his hand. His eyes were burning with tears.

Then suddenly. "Sir, look!"

Looking up, he narrowed his eyes, and they he saw a silhouette forming itself through the thick dark smoke...

_Barbara _He sighed relieved.

_Thank God, she's alright_.

Was all he could think. The moment he saw her walk out of the smoke. Debris lay everywhere around her.

For a second he had the impression he was watching a movie.

But it wasn't a movie, it was reality.

His heart started beating again as she kept walking unsteadily toward him. She was holding a small frame against her chest... a baby. she could barely stand on her legs. Unable to wait any longer, he rushed to her just in time because the moment his at her side she faints. "Barbara!"

Thomas Lynley picked her up in his arms as she is still holding the baby in her arms. He doesn't care about the pair of eyes are following him as he walks through a crowed of police officers and ideal onlookers.

_For heaven' sake a woman just risked her life to save another one and what do these people do, they stare like idiots. _He stopped in front of an officer and said in a rather aggravated voice

"Instead of staring wouldn't you try and make yourself useful?"

The officer was wise enough not to reply. He reached out and very carefully took to baby in his hands. Havers's arms instinctively tightened around the small frame.

"No." She moaned.

"It's alright, Barbara, the baby is safe. You can let go, the officer will place it in care of the doctors." Tommy told her as two ambulances arrived.

Havers slowly loosened her grip on the child so the policeman could take it to the doctors of one ambulance while the medical team of the other rushed to Lynley.

"What happened?"

_Look around you and you'll understand why kind of a stupid question is that? _He thought to himself.

A medical staff place an oxygen mask on her mouth and nose as they all walked back to the ambulance.

They gently laid her down as her eye lids fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him looking down at her. The smile vanished almost immediately as she remembered the baby she had try to save. Barbara reached out and took of the oxygen mask she had on her face.

"The baby?" She asked worried, while looking at the medical staff. They looked at one another visibly wondering about the woman's question.

Lynley eyed them a little bit exasperated. "She's asking about the baby who they took in the other ambulance." He explained them then sighed heavily before saying "Never mind, I'll inform myself."

Her hand squeezed his, slowly he let go of the small hand he had been holding since they'd laid her in the vehicle.

"I'll be right back, in the meantime, you put on that oxygen mask again."

True to his promise it didn't take him long and when he found his place back next to her, he was smiling at her.

"The little boy is doing alright. They're taking to the hospital to do some more tests but he's doing quite well."

**DI Thomas Lynley's office**

"Promise me, you'll never do something that dangerous again."

"I can't" Barbara told him, seriously.

"How can you say that!?" Thomas Lynley felt his temper rise.

"Because it's the truth, sir. I can't promise you that and you can't lock me up."

"You sure about that?" He looked at her as if he was about to challenge to test him.

"I'm not a puppet, you can dispose of whenever you want, sir." Havers said meeting his eyes.

"I'm not treating you like one!"

"Oh no? That's strange then because that's the feeling I got."

"You can't just go and run into a house where a bomb might explode at any moment without thinking, Barbara!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous, and because you could have been killed damn it!"

Barbara sighed heavily and waved a hand in the air " It was my decision and my alone. And it's not as if someone who have cared anyway if something had happened to me..." She said.

"How dare you say such a thing?" He told her in an angry voice.

Havers was about to reply something, but held her tongue for a moment before finally saying; "You know what, sir forget it. I thought, you changed, but apparently you haven't."

And she took the door slammed it close behind her as she walked out.

Lynley let out an exasperated sigh as he slammed his hand on his desk.

_That woman is impossible and she's driving me insane, but I can't imagine my life without her anymore. Life without her would be so boring and empty. When she looks at me I feel so much better, she reminds me that not everything in the world is black and awful. Even though for her everything is either black or white. Not everyone is a murderer._

_Yes Barbara is impossible but she is also incredible! She's always there for me, supporting me even when I push her away. Question is why do I push her away? Answer: because I'm scared that I might lose her if she comes too close. Like I've lost Helen._

_The truth is, he suddenly realized, it would be far worse if Havers would walk out of my life. I would be lost without her..._

DI Thomas Lynley ran out of his office, he had to find her. He needed to find Barbara Havers. He needed to tell her.

In his heart he hoped she was still somewhere around the building. That she wasn't in her car yet. As he exited the building he smiled softly when he sees her.

She was still there. She was walking in direction of her car.

"Havers!" He called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Lynley called again, but she still didn't turn as he ran after her.

"Barbara!" He says her name as he takes hold of her arms.

"Leave me..." is all she can get out before she feels his lips on hers. Lynley doesn't give her time to chose, his kiss demanding and to his surprise Barbara kisses him with equal ardor. Her hands finding their way to his back, her fingers gripping his vest, desperate to hold him close against her.

After a moment they need to break the kiss for air. Their forehead pressed together, they both start to laugh.

"I love you, Barbara."

"I love you too."

Their nose caressed right before their month found one another again for another passionate kiss.

They were both trapped in a love blast that neither of them really understood or even wanted to understand neither of them cared as all they wanted to do was enjoy it.

THE END


End file.
